


The Sour Taste Of Wine On Your Lips

by swv



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Matt gets drunk. And brave. And Dan is a sweetheart who just wants to be near Matt.And Glenn falls asleep almost straight away.





	The Sour Taste Of Wine On Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> So~  
> This happened.
> 
> This was actually a request from a lovely anonymous on Tumblr; I’m sorry I don’t know who you are so I couldn’t let you know it’s done, but I hope you find it!
> 
> It’s not specifically stated but it’s supposed to take place somewhere between Sundials and Goddamnit.
> 
> Some housekeeping: I don’t own anybody, I don’t make money out of this, this is more fictional characters than a representation of real persons (see end notes of my reasoning about writing RPF).  
> Thanks to L and F for beta reading this! (Apart from the smut part, I did that on my own, that might be a bit wonky...)
> 
> Oh! And I wrote parts of this when I was half asleep so somewhere I changed the tense of the story (am I using that word correctly?) and I think I fixed most of it, but please let me know if there’s something I missed!

The night sky was clear. Stars were scattered in the velvet black above the little camp they had put up for the night. Matt had booked their tour, but living arrangements had been harder to solve all the way from Chicago. When they got to a city that they hadn’t fixed a place to sleep at beforehand they usually tried to score a couch to sleep on, but this night they hadn't even tried. Instead they had decided to spend the night just the three of them. 

The show had drawn their biggest crowd yet and they had all been exhilarated as they left the venue. Even though the show had been a great success, all the excitement was also draining and Glenn had crashed as soon as they made camp. Matt was too restless with pent up energy to sleep, neither Matt nor Dan had got down from the high that the show had given them. Instead they shared a bottle of cheap and sour wine that they had picked up after the show, lying next to each other in the grass and silently passed the bottle between themselves. They were both lost in their own thoughts. 

“I think I might try sleep soon.” Dan said next to Matt and Matt turned onto his stomach to look at him. “Are you gonna be up much longer?”

“Maybe, my head's spinning.” Matt sighed. “It's like I wanna write a song or run a mile, I just need to do something with all this pent up energy.” 

Dan met his eyes and raised an eyebrow. “What do you usually do with this extra energy?”

Matt smirked and passed the bottle of wine back to Dan. “Usually? I fuck all this energy out, like finding someone at a bar and just fuck until I can't think straight any longer.”

Dan choked on the wine and Matt smiled at his reaction. It wasn't like Matt was some prudish guy – he had dated a lot, fucked around a lot, and never went out of his way to keep it a secret, and Dan certainly knew that from before.

“Do you recognize the feeling? Do you have a better suggestion?” Matt asked as innocently as he could, intent on embarrassing Dan further.

Dan seemed to collect himself quickly though. “Nah, but I'm sure that your way works.” Their eyes met again. “Too bad that Glenn's sleeping in the back of the van, or you could have gone back to town to pick someone up.”

Matt laughed and flipped over on his back, laying down close to Dan and feeling their shoulders brush against one another. Excitement spreading through him at the innocent touch.. “It's okay, I'd rather be here anyway.”

“Yeah?”

Matt glanced at Dan from the corner of his eye, trying to make out what he was thinking. Was it hope he was hearing in Dan's voice or was it just his own desires making him hear what he wished for? It wasn't as if he was in love with Dan or anything like that, but maybe he had a little crush. The guy had been easy to hang out with ever since they first got to know each other all those years ago; he was funny and Matt always found himself drawn to him as soon as they were in the same room.

Dan looked a bit drunk, but not more than Matt himself was, and the alcohol gave Matt courage he didn't know he was lacking. The restlessness of his head made it harder to analyse what consequences his actions might have, so without thinking he reached for Dan's hand and twirled their fingers together. “I'd rather be here with you than with anyone else.”

Dan hummed and looked up at the stars again, but didn't let go of Matt's hand. Matt's pulse raced as they laid close together – he was a tiny bit nervous that Dan would think he was weird or find Matt’s approach uncomfortable. He could feel the heat from Dan's skin trough his shirt and now that he had shown his cards, he wanted something to happen. Anything, really, just to know where Dan stood.

Dan's thumb started stroking over Matt's knuckles and Matt squeezed his hand in return, searched for his eyes and when Dan met his gaze, Matt’s breath stuttered a little.

“So...” He started, a bit hesitant of how to continue – of how Dan would react. He turned over on his side and pressed close against Dan’s side. “You wanna work off some energy with me?”

The pause between them when Dan contemplated the offer made Matt’s thoughts race even worse. What if Dan rejected him? Would that affect their friendship? Their band?

When Dan grinned at him, the knot in Matt's stomach released a little and he quickly leaned in to press his lips to Dan’s before he would lose his nerve again. He pulled back and searched Dan's face for any reaction, but Dan leaned in to kiss him again – soft lips discovering his. The kiss started off hesitantly, just the two of them learning the feeling of each other’s lips against their own and no matter how many times Matt had imagined this moment, his fantasy fell short of reality. He felt giddy and a warmth spread in his chest, making him smile into the kiss. Dan broke off and raised an eyebrow at Matt, but his own smile was evident and Matt couldn't help but lean in again. And again. And again.

It became more rushed, Dan's hands moved to Matt's waist and almost pulled him on top of himself. Matt took hold behinds Dan's neck with one hand and let his other travel over Dan's shirt in a mindless pattern. When Dan moved his hands lower to cup Matt's ass, Matt gasped into the kiss and gave Dan a chance to explore Matt's mouth further.

The make out session turned more heated as their tongues met, Matt felt Dan's body react against his own and he wasn't far behind. They pulled apart and he grinned into Dan’s hair as his friends lips traveled over his neck. Matt thoughts was spinning out of control as Dan's hands explored him further, he couldn't hold back a moan.

“You want to…?” Dan's breathed over his neck as Matt lost himself in the sensations washing over his body.

“Yeah.” Matt gasped out and pulled away, rolled over on his back to catch his breath. From the distance Matt heard some kids shout and that pulled him back to the present, realizing where they were. Matt smiled a bit slyly at Dan. “But maybe we should move this into the tent?” A short break to search Dan's face for any hint of hesitation. “If you want to continue?”

Dan nodded and pulled Matt up with him. Matt felt the ground under him spin and leaned into Dan's body to keep on his feet, the wine had hit him harder than he had anticipated.

“You okay?” Dan breathed into Matt's ear, steadied him and Matt couldn't help but groan at Dan's warm breath caressing his skin. He nodded hard and pulled Dan with him to the tent, wanting to keep them going.

They crawled into the tent quickly and the confined space slowed down Matt's thoughts, what was about to happen was getting real with every second they watched each other. Their next kiss was lazy and dirty, tongues rubbing together and hands exploring under each others clothing. Matt opened Dan’s pants and rubbed his palm against Dan’s hard cock, making Dan pull back to groan with his head thrown back. Matt took the opportunity to explore Dan’s throat with his lips, finding a sensitive spot just under his jaw that made Dan grip him tighter as Matt scraped his teeth over the spot.

Dan's hands landed in Matt's lap, opened his pants and pulled at them. “Wanna get these off?” Dan's voice was rasped and Matt nodded furiously, eager to move things along.

He took hold behind Dan's neck, pulled him into a kiss and leaned back on the blankets they had laid out to sleep on earlier, dragging Dan down with him. As Dan pulled Matt’s pants down his legs an unsettling calm washed over Matt, it didn’t matter what happened now. He wanted all that Dan could give him. Dan shifted to lie next to Matt and Matt turned on his side, meeting Dan's eyes.

He pulled Dan's pants down a bit, reached into his underwear and wrapped his fingers around Dan's cock. It was warm and heavy in his hand and Dan closed his eyes, blindly reaching for Matt and pulled him closer. Calloused fingers dragging over his hips and pulling at his brief until they were hanging around his knees, after just a short struggle Matt had kicked them off. Matt pressed flush against Dan and reconnected to their lips, rolling his hips against Dan's. A spark travelled down his spine as their dicks rubbed together and Dan's hands became more insistent, pulled him as close as he could.

“Fuck.” Dan breathed against Matt's lips at the same time as Matt moaned into Dan's mouth.

Their grinding had Matt turn light headed, his thoughts spun at the rough drag against his cock and the tight grip on his ass – a small part of his brain that was still able to form thoughts hoped that Dan's fingers would bruise him, leave him a memory of this perfectly imperfect moment. His own nails painted red lines down Dan's back and he threw a leg over Dan's hip, changing the angle just a fraction but it's enough. It was _amazing_.

“Yeah, come on.” He moaned and leaned his head back as Dan's rough fingers gripped around both their dicks and pumped them _oh so slowly_. A moan got stuck in Matt’s throat at the stimulation and all he could do was fucking _feel_. Feel Dan's rough fingers against his hard dick, feel Dan's burning warm skin against his own, feel the wetness of them both making the ride smooth. “Fuck fuck _fuck_.”

Dan bit his shoulder and speed up his hand and Matt couldn’t hold back a whimper. The drag of skin against skin was rough and raw, making his spine tingle and a warmth spread to his lower stomach. He wasn’t gonna last much longer.

“Are you close?” Dan's voice was rough against his shoulder, like he was barely holding on and all Matt could do was to nod and pull Dan closer, pull him half on top of himself as he worked his hips, chasing his own release.

He wasn't sure how long he threaded the line before a twist of Dan's wrist had him coming with a loud “Fuck fuck _fuck_ , now, fucking _now_ ” and Dan speed up and came almost at the same time. Their come made the slide of skin against skin smoother.

Dan didn't stop right away, but stroke them through the afterglow until Matt felt raw and oversensitive and pulled away a bit. They lay there and breathed against each other, still all wrapped up in each other. A warmth settled over Matt as Dan's fingers drew patterns over his thigh.

He felt Dan shift next to him and pulled the blanket around them before sleep overtook him.

×××

Matt woke up feeling stiff and warm. It took a couple of minutes before he recognized the tent and another moment until he realized that the sweltering heat wasn't just from the sun warming the nylon fabric, but also from Dan practically laying on his back. And then the memories of last night washed over him; Dan's hands on his skin, Dan's lips against his own, Dan's body close to his.

His initial reaction was to bolt – scared out of his mind that Dan would regret last night's encounter, but it was kinda hard to get away without waking the guy sleeping against his back. His next instinct what to not give a fuck; he had asked beforehand if Dan was okay with what they were doing, Dan had been a fucking active participant, and if he regretted it this morning then he was just gonna have to live with it.

Matt didn’t regret their encounter. He had fucking dreamt about them getting closer for months, years. Dan was his best friend, the guy he always turned to when he had a problem – the guy he wanted to wake up next to. Last night had changed Matt’s feelings; the little crush that had been a seed had started sprouting into something else, something deeper.

He laid there for awhile, just feeling the warmth from Dan, not wanting this moment to end. Listening to Dan’s soft breaths, brushing against his neck. Too soon he felt Dan shift off of him and Matt took a deep breath before turning over to look at him. The other guy was bleary eyed and his short, dark hair was standing on all ends, but the best part was Dan’s smile. He smiled so bright that Matt’s chest hurt a little bit.

“Good morning.” Dan said to him and Matt could do nothing else but give a weak smile in return. Dan looked at him with a wrinkle between his eyes and got up to rest on his elbow. “Wait, do you regret it?”

Matt hurriedly shook his head, his eyes widened in surprise. “No, why would I?”

“I don’t know, you just don’t seem like yourself this morning? Or whatever.”

Matt smiled at that; Dan’s worries made all of his own vanish. Dan hadn’t regretted their tumble under the sheets. “No, but I was kinda worried that you’d be having second thoughts about this.”

There was a short silence between them when Dan laid down again and pulled Matt closer, lifted Matt’s leg to rest over his waist before settling his own hands low on Matt’s back. _Really low_.

“Nah, I liked it.” Dan murmured against his hair and Matt just had to lean in to kiss him, taking a grip around the back of his neck to pull Dan closer. The first kiss tasted like sour wine and morning breath, but it was perfect. “And I definitely like waking up like this.” Dan laughed softly in his ear and goosebumps spread over Matt’s neck.

With the giddy feeling spreading in Matt’s chest he couldn’t help but press closer to Dan. Was this a start of something new and exciting? If so, he didn’t wanna miss a single second. And he couldn’t agree more with Dan’s last statement, which he made sure to get across in their next kiss.

“So where do we go from here?” Matt asked after he had slowed his breathing down, lazily resting on Dan’s chest while Dan’s fingers drew an intricate pattern over his back.

Dan was silent a moment and an uncertainty spread throughout Matt’s chest; what if Dan wanted this to be a one time thing? What if this was all he was getting? Now that he knew what being with Dan was like, now that he knew what kissing him and waking up next to him felt like, how could he go back to just being friends? It wasn’t like he wouldn’t speak to Dan again if this was it, but maybe he would need some time before he could go back to just being friends.

“I don’t know.” Dan started thoughtfully and Matt held his breath, waiting for Dan’s next words. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind to wake up like this more often, but I’m not ready to go out and buy you a ring or anything.”

“What makes you think that you would be the one buying the ring?” Matt asked and got up on his elbows, leaning over Dan, and had a hard time holding back the shit eating grin he felt spreading across his face.

Dan laughed and pulled him down again. “Because Andriano is a much cooler surname than Skiba.”

Matt shoved at Dan’s shoulder, but other than that didn’t respond, at least not right away. Instead he made himself comfortable on Dan’s chest again, carefully thinking through his next words. “So where does that leave us? I mean, it’s not like I wanna rush you to be my boyfriend or anything but I kinda like you. More than as a friend, I mean.”

Dan’s fingers combed through his hair in a soothing motion for a while, before he tugged at it so that Matt had to turn and look up at him. Matt almost drowned in Dan’s dark eyes. “How about we date and see where we go from there?”

Matt smiled widely and leaned up to kiss him. “And if it doesn’t work out, for whatever reason, then we go back to being friends?”

Matt’s heart fluttered a little at Dan’s smile and it was like Dan was reading his mind when he spoke again. “This is gonna be fun.”

Matt heard Glenn sigh outside the tent. “Get out here you lovebirds, we need to hit the road.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really not sure how to write Dan. I have a long reasoning of what writing RPF is like, and the short of it is that you create the characters more than if you write other fics because you only have pieces of a person that you have to build in to a character. If you write about characters in a book/movie/series you usually get a lot of a character (not saying anything about what’s harder, because if you don’t have a finished character you can build them to suit the situation better, it’s just different kinds of hard work), but with real people you have to build it with not even half the puzzle pieces there.  
> So, in conclusion, I’m still trying to build my Dan…
> 
> Other than that, I hope you liked it?


End file.
